Birthright
by IIII Winter Wolf IIII
Summary: Annabeth finds that history isn't exactly what she thought it was. In fact she learns that the world is a lot bigger then she thought possible and her curiosity will bing her farther away from home then any human has ever been. Ohh and who is that strange green eyed guy that turns up in her dreams and then in her life? Sorry fokes. I'm no good at summaries.
1. Promise

**So, this story will be coming along similar but also different to the normal Pjo timeline. I will give you the explanation as we continue. Have fun then...**

* * *

_**Ohh and I am trying out a new writing style so tell me if this is any good.**_

16 years ago.

In a public library.

Athena approched the ancient teenager, holding a bundle in her arms. It pained her to see what he had become and if she was honest she missed the boy he used to be. But she accepted that he had lost his youth when destiny had forced him to take up arms in the Titan war.

Before the Titan war he had been a normal demigod and he had been the life of Olympus. In fact, he was the only one that ever dared prank her and even though she always complained about it, his playfulness had brought her much joy. But that was before he had chosen the path of the sword . He had gown up a long time ago, "Good evening Perseus."

The young, black haired man turned around to the goddess and bowed slightly, "Lady Athena, you requested to see me?"

A smile hushed over the goddess's lips. She set the bundle down on a table and pulled aside a sheet of cloth revealing the face of a sleeping, newborn girl with curtly golden hair. "She's beautiful." Perseus commented. The goddess of Wisdom smiled softly, "Yes, she is. Her name is Annabeth."

Perseus laid his hand on the sleeping girls forehead and closed his eyes for a second before before removing his hand. "Aren't they all special?"

Athena smiled at the immortal demigod, "Fare point. But I wanted to ask you to be her guardian."

Perseus glared at Athena, "May I ask why? You do realize that I stopped doing these kind of things for a reason." A

thena shrugged, "I didn't ask you to fall in love with a girl, that foolishly challenged the Roman Empire."

Perseus glared at her. "Since when was Rome's imperial philosophy your former daughter's fault?"

Athena raised her hands in defence, "My daughter meddled in the internal affairs of the Roman Empire dispite your counsile and you helped Egypt put up a worthy fight in the end."

Perseus's face turned stony. "I was Cleopatra's guardian and I failed. She got hit by a Roman arrow while I tried to bring her out of the city. Anyway, every hero needs to be able to stand on his or her own feet and she will never learn to fight for herself if I babysit her for her entire life."

Athena smiled to herself, knowing that she had won. "Then don't. Stay in the shadows and become a part of her life when she is strong enough to stand on her own. You can protect her with out her knowing it."

Percy pursed his lips and crossed his strong arms. "What makes you think I will do this at all. My fame didn't come from babysitting young demogods."

Athena nearly laughed. "Because you would have a purpose again. Something you lacked since bringing Rome down by forming Christianity." There was a hint of accusation in her voice but Perseus didn't mind. Christianity had been one of his worse ideas. He indirectly caused the dark ages that way. "And a few hundred years later you kicked loose Islam to stop Christianity's advance." The goddess of wisdom continued.

"I got along great with the Arabs in the old days. Unlike Christians, they were at least civilized."

Athena gave him a hard look. "Okay okay. I'll admit that the Islamic world has been a waist of space since the dark ages ended."

Athena nodded, her eyes holding a dark sparkle. "Don't worry Perseus. I am already formulating a plan to bring the abrahamic religions down to their knees. In the old days you were known as the flame of Greece and eventhough humanity has forgotten you, your deeds still echo through the melenia. If you do me this favor I swear we will reignite the old fire together."

Perseus's looked at the goddess suspiciously. "She is different. I know you, Athena. You wouldn't make a promise like that with out the stakes being high."

Athena stroked the young girls hair, a loving smile on her lips.

"This one is different." Percy suddenly said. Athena looked up, "I feer she is. I feel different about her than about the others. That is why I want you to make sure she doesn't meet your uncle ahead of time, all though I wouldn't mind it you kept an eye on my other children too while you're at it.

Perseus nodded and sighed, "I have been rather board over the last few centuries."

Athena gave him a slightly accusing look. "How did you get bord? You got a good portion of the Persian king's harem after you helped Alexander start his campaign successful. Perseus looked at her slightly guilty,

"Athena, can you stop the accusations. All of those that were still maidens I gave either to your temple or to lady Artemis and the remaining work in my quarters in my father's palace. In any case, I was a different man back then and those were different times."

Athena burst out laughing, "Perseus, if I thought that low of you I wouldn't trust you with Annabeth and I wouldn't have trusted you to keep Cleopatra safe."

Perseus relaxed slightly. Athena placed her hand on the ainchent hero's cheek and smiled at him. "Rest your worries. Cleopatra's death wasn't your fault and you filled her life with joy. Her blood is on the hands of Rome. I know you won't fail me this time either."

Perseus squared his shoulders, "You won me over." With out asking for permission Percy lifted the infant the into his arms. "Greetings little Annabeth. Let us find out where your path leads us."He looked up at the goddess, a smile tracing his lips. "I will do my best Athena. It feels good to have a task again. Where will she live?"

**~°~°~°~°~°~Annabeth~°~°~°~°~°~**

The end of the world as she knew it began while she was dreaming. Having strange dreams was nothing new for Annabeth, in fact it happened all the time seeing as she was a demigod. However she had never dreamed such a dream in her life. She was standing on the top of the dunes overlooking a beach. It was a clear and beautiful morning and the sun was bathing the world in pail light. Annabeth's instincts told her that something bad was about to happen. The guy standing next to her or the army that had assembled the guy was also a slight hint. Annabeth looked around taking her bearings. The sea was filled with wooden ships as far as the eye could see, all of them heading in her direction. Some of the ships were already beached and she could see soldiers disembarking from them and forming ranks. From the formations she could see that they were Roman legioners.

The guy standing next to Annabeth was tall and muscular. He had a graceful cut face with high cheekbones. His eyes were a stormy sea green and short cut hair was black. He was clad in Greek armor. His breast plate, greaves and bracers were fashioned from blackened bronze. From his arm hung a black hoplon shield and from his belt hung a glowing, lief bladed bronze sword. The black Greek helmet that was clasped between his arm and torso was decorated with black horse hair.

The army behind him was clearly Egyptian. The weapons were Egyptian and so was their canvas armor. All of them were staring at the invading army with grim faces. The problem was quite obvious . Their army was impressive, maybe seven or eight thousend men standing in perfect ranks. However compared to the Roman army they wearn't to much. If Annabeth had to guess the Romans numbers she would put them to atleast thirty thousend. So far only one or two thousend Romans were on land.

"For what it's worth the house of life is with you, Perseus." Annabeth spun around thinking hard. As far as she knew, Perseus, son of Zeus never had anything to do with Egypt. A young Egyptian man armed with a rune covered staff and garbed in linnen robes approched us.

The Greek smiled at the approching man grimly. "You are a sight for sore eyes, Iskandar." Perseus greeted the man.

Iskandar nodded towards the invading army. "How are our chances?" Perseus grimaced again. "I had too little time to pull together a larger army. This is everything I could muster at such short notice. They will take the beach but they will pay dearly for it. I will retreat the moment the main army sets foot on land."

The Iskandar guy gave Perseus a pointed look. "This will be a good fight. A story worthy of being told." Perseus mused.

Iskandar sighed, "In my experience with you, a good fight means a fight to the death."

Perseus grinned darkly, "I fought and defeated Persia and back then the odds were even less in our favor."

Iskandar gave Perseus a hard look, "You had the best of Sparta and Athens to fight with you and the terane was also a lot more in your fathor. Sadly our generals lack Themistocles or Leonidas skills."

Perseus chuckled, "I fought many wars and I assure you that I am no amateur. Now, let us be a proper host to our guests. You know that plan." With that he pulled his helmet on, making him look even more menacing.

With a jolt Annabeth realized that this was the war in which Rome defeated Egypt during the reign of Cleopatra. But this war was different war than the one Annabeth had learned of at camp or in school. They never mentioned a teenage commander named Perseus.

The Greek pulled his glowing bronze sword put of its schief and turned to the army, "Arise sons of Egypt. Once again you are called upon to serve your country. Let me tell you that the milk drinkers down there only dare attack when they outnumber real men three to one. Alas, I am in luck today. I am standing here with a honorable host of Whoremongers and Cutthroats and there are plenty foes to share. Let us teach them that if they want this land they are going to have to pay for it. Let us dye the sand red with Roman blood!" The Egyptian answered with a deathening cheer.

Perseus pointed his sword at the Romans. "For death and glory!" He bellowed and then started running to the Roman battle line. The army repeated the battle cry and joined their leader in his charge. Annabeth cried out in fear as thousands of men charged towards her. The moment Annabeth thought she would be tramples by the charging sons of Egypt she found herself sitting upright in bed, breathing heavily.

The moment she took her bearings she calmed down. She was sitting in her bunk at Camp Half-Blood, trying to calm her beating heart, pondering over the dream. Annabeth looked at the timer standing on the side of her bunk. It was five in the morning and her half-siblings were still all asleep. So Annabeth slipped out of the covers and tiptoed through her cabin to the rough wooden door. As quietly as she could she slipped into the library and closed the door behind her and turned on the lights. For the next ten minutes Annabeth went through the maze of bookshelves until she found what she was looking for.

With the book cluched in her arms she headed over to one of the cushions next to the magical fireplace and sat down. Then she burried herself in the last days of the Egyptian Empire but somehow she knew she would find no hint of a hero named Perseus. At the same time she knew that her dream was true. Even though she searched for Perseus in the tales of old she was already asking herself the more important question. Had the name been lost over the melenia or had someone intentionally written the Greek out of the history books and if yes, then why?"

* * *

**So, this is it. You are awesome. Tell me if you want continue this then tell me so. If not then tell me too. I expect you all to Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	2. Chat

**Enjoy yourself. This is it. _Sorry for reposting. I gave this chapter a work over and the other way of putting up corrected chapters isn't working. _**

* * *

Annabeth's siblings half dragged, half led her to the Mess Hall to eat breakfast because Annabeth refused to lay away her book, even while walking her nose was burried in the pages. Of course no one judged Annabeth for it, they were all nerds after all. A few minutes later she was seated at the Athena table still burried in the book about the Egyptian-Roman war. So far there had not even been a hint of a man named Perseus. Now that she had some time to ponder on it she realized that for some reason the hero from her dream was strangly familiar. She could have sworn that he had seen him somewhere eventhough that was impossible. "Hey Annabeth!" Only with reluctance Annabeth pulled away from her book and looked around. It was Annabeth's best friend, Piper McLean, a surprisingly useful daughter of Aphrodite. After Thalia had joined the hunt Annabeth had been rather lonely in camp until Piper stumbled over the camps borders a few weeks later. The two girls had been friends ever since. "Hi Piper." Annabeth greated her friend.

Piper walked over to Annabeth, "Hey, do you want to hang out later?" Annabeth nodded warily. "Is everything alright?" Obviously giving up the daughter of Athena laid aside her book, "I had a dream and am now researching it." All conversations on the table fell silent. "Continue eating breakfast and don't pay us any attention." Piper ordered, her voice suddenly sounding richer and a bit deeper filled with charmspeek. Annabeth's siblings immediately turned back to their meals and even Annabeth had to fight the urge to start eating. "Grab a sandwich and we can go somewhere else to talk about your dream. It has to be something big if it caught your curiosity." Annabeth didn't object. After all, Piper was probably right and the dream had been rather, well big. After hesitating for only a moment Annabeth grabbed a sandwich from a silver platter and the two girls left the messhall side by side.

Piper was one of the few people at camp Annabeth counted to her friends and eventhough she resided in the Barbie cabin she was quite tough and smart. "Tell me, what's on your mind." Piper demanded as the two walked down to canue lake. Annabeth recited her dream to Piper who looked at her friend thoughtfully. When the daughter of Wisdom finally finished her story Piper asked, "Was the guy good looking?" "Yeah, I guess so but-." Annabeth stopped mid-sentence, "Piper!" She complained. Piper facepalmed, "I'm sorry, Lacy is rubbing of on me." She sighed sadly as Annabeth gave a weary look. "Sure." But then even she cracked a smile. "Ohh by the way. Guess who admited to have a crush on you last night." Piper asked. Annabeth raised her eyebrows, "Who might that be." Piper grinned, "Leroy from my cabin. You seem to have made a big impression on him when you broke his jaw at capture the flag last week. Annabeth groaned, "Why do the guys I'de never be interested in like me. I mean your brother is a great guy but he is definitely not my type." Piper gave her friend a stange look, "What kind of guy is your type?" Annabeth was baffled, for once not able to aswer a question. "Let me refraze the question, if you could date any guy at camp, who would it be." Again, Annabeth was unable to answer the question. She couldn't imagine being with any of the boys at camp.

"Sorry, let's get back to the dream. Who is this Perseus guy? I assume he isn't the one from the camp fire stories. I shook my head. "I don't think so, definitely wrong time line." Annabeth argued. "I mean if our history books are accurate the dream took place around 2050 years ago and that is long after the times of the great heros." "If?" Annabeth gave Piper a long look. "If they missed to name of a important general in that war, how much else do you think they got wrong? Most of what we know about Egypt we know from mortal historians." Piper fingered her hair. Suddenly Annabeth had an idea, "Enough of this for now, did you bring your knife?" Piper pulled Kleopatris from her sleeve. "Of course, why?" Annabeth pulled her dagger from the schief strapped to her leg. "I am in the mood for some sparing.", the blond announced. Piper gulped but got to her feet fully aware that if she didn't defend herself things would get painful. Piper agusted her stand while Annabeth switched the dagger so the blade pointed down instead of up. "Do you remember what I taught you?" Annabeth asked. Piper nearly rolled her eyes, her friend had been drilling her for the last few months, ever since she came to camp. She didn't even bother to point out that they wearn't wearing armor. In stead of answering Piper surged forward and stabbed at Annabeth's stomach. With a nearly lazy move the daughter of Athena sidestepped the stab and slipped her arm between Piper's arm and her body. Then she twisted her arm so that she had Piper at an angle. With a nearly bored movement Annabeth sent Piper sprawling down into the dirt. The daughter of Aphrodite groaned as she sat up. "You were way to aggressive." Annabeth noted. Piper glared at her and got up. This time Annabeth attacked. The reason why Piper enjoyed training with Annabeth so much was not because Annabeth was one of the best fighters at camp but because she was good enough to not have to hurt her to teach her. When Clarissa tried to train Piper, Piper always ended up covered in scrapes and bruises, with Annabeth that wasn't the case. Annabeth only got rougher when Piper got cocky to teach her to keep her guard up. Humility was essential to survival in battle. And so the two girls fought back and forth until Piper collapsed on the grass panting heavily and drenched in sweat.

Annabeth kneeled down next to her. "Finished already?" She asked softly. Piper glared up at her. "It isn't even ten o'clock and my muscles are aching and I need to take a shower. You do realize I showered just before I ate breakfast." Annabeth smirked. "I swear to you that you will sleep so deep tonight that Clovis gets jealous." She whispered. "I liked you better when you were worried about your dream." She groaned. "And I want you to stay alive on the quest I'm planning." Piper sat up quickly. "You are planning a quest?" Piper asked nervously. "For what?" Annabeth gave Piper a sly smile. "Perhaps only to get out of camp fore once. Perhaps to find out how oblivious we are." Piper obviously didn't like the sound of that. "Annabeth, what are you planning?" Piper asked. "In my dream an Egyptian mentioned the House of Life. Now, in ainchent Egypt the House of Life was a very powerful organization, supposedly comprising of wizards. How much of the legends are true I do not know but it seems to be worth investigating." Piper could tell that that wasn't the entire truth. "Annabeth?" She asked. The daughter of Wisdom grinned darkly. "I will ask Chiron to grant us a quest to Egypt. We are going to retrace the steps of Perseus, that is if he ever existed." Piper turned pail. "You want to go to Egypt, aren't they genocidal over there. I also have no intention of ending up as the concubine of some Arab." Annabeth grinned darkly. "Piper, you have devine blood running in your veins and my mother is the goddess of Warfare. We will be fine." Piper didn't look too convinced but also didn't want to look weak in front of her friend so she nodded. "Where are we going to go next?" "The lava wall."

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~Perseus~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Perseus stood in the shadow of the two trees, unseen by the two girls. He was garbed in a classical turnic and legdress. His arms were garbed in leather armguards and Riptide hung from his swordbelt. His feet were garbed in leather sandals. He observed the girls with unease. His senses told him that his job was about to become a lot more complicated. Finally the two girls got up and left. Percy slowly followed them, carful not to leave the shadow of the trees. Perseus thought of the day when he and Athena had dropped Annabeth off at the doorstep of her father's. For years he had watched with a heavy heart how Annabeth was mistreated by her family. Of course he would have loved to enter the house and strike down the ones that caused Annabeth to cry so often but his lady had advised him not to. Athena had asked Perseus what kept him back but of course he couldn't tell the wisdom goddess who his league lord was eventhough hecwas quite sure she already suspected it. It had taken six years for her to break out of the prison that locked her soul away. There Perseus had let Annabeth see him for the first time. He had taken her in for one night before guiding her to two other Halfbloods. Athena had made sure that Annabeth's memories of that meeting were only hazy and so the years started passing. Perseus's lady had been carful not to assigne him any tasks so he had all the time of the world to look after Annabeth, not that she needed him much. It was obvious that she had inherited her mother's intellect and skills. In other words Perseus's life was peaceful and Annabeth hadn't crossed the camps borders in the last eight years. She had grown into a beautiful, smart and strong sixteen year old lady.

"It has begun Perseus." A rich and musical voice spoke from behind Perseus. The hero's hand twitched to his sword he relaxed when he realized who it was. Perseus felt her presence before he saw her. The slight tremble in the very fabric of earth with each of her breaths and the smell of life in the air idenfied her. Pereus slowly turned around and sank to one knee infront of the primordial being. She was as breathtaking beautiful as always. In this body she wasn't taller then 5,3 and her body was slim built but her skin was fare and her hair was a dark black that glistened I the sun. Like Perseus her eyes were green only that hers were a deep, sparkling emerald green. Her body was that of a thirteen year old. She was garbed in a light, white silk dress and from her waist hung a thin sword in a black scapperd. The swords hilt was fashioned from a single, large Saphire.

"Arise Perseus, there is no need to bow." The hero got to his feet wearily. "Lady Aurora?" Not even the slightest hint of an emotion was visible on her face. Her voice was a crystal clear as ever. "What has begun?" Perseus was beyond worried. What could be important enough to get Aurora to appear somewhere personally. She was afterall possibly the most powerful being to every walk the face of this world. "Your path with the girl." Perseus looked at the primordial suspiciously. "I've been looking after her for the last sixteen years and I haven't heard of you in all that time.", he informed Aurora dryly. Suddenly Aurora's face broke into a smile. "You haven't exactly stood at her side young one." Perseus ignored the fact that was just called young one. By Aurora's standards even Aphrodite was young and Percy with his five thousand years had barely even learned to walk. "So, what are the two girls up to." Aurora gave Perseus a strange look. "You!" The hero took a step backwards invulnerabyle. "What do you mean?" The premordial gave the hero a stange look, as if she knew something he didn't which was obviously the case. "They spoke of you Perseus. I can't tell you what or how much they know."

Perseus look at her quissicly, "You can't tell me or-" Aurora placed her hand on his cheek and smiled at him sadly. "I understand your frustration. Believe me, I understand." Perseus smirked. "Who could stop you from being helpful?" Aurora surprised Percy by actually stomping her foot which was a outburst you definitely wouldn't expect from a being her age. "My companion allows me to interfere to some extent with other world's like this one but I am carful to behave." She said looking down. Perseus's couldn't believe what he was hearing. The unbelievably old being that he had pledged my loyalty to acted like a little child. But then he realized that she probably felt a lot younger than she was. Power did go hand in hand with maturity and usually Aurora was unapproachable. "Since when does Aurora, bringer of dawn and spring do what someone else tells her. And since when does she tolerate someone someone restraining her?" When the premordial's cheeks turned rosy Perseus understood. Aurora, the oldest and most powerful beeing ever to walk the face of his world had a crush. A crush that possibility lasted for billions of years but still a crush. "Aurora?" She took a deep breath.

"In the past melenia I have proven to be devastating in my rage and we agreed that we should let the worlds go their own path. He is usually the one that has to repair the damage I cause." She admitted. To Perseus, Aurora being herself around him and exposing her feelings and secret wishes was the greatest payback she could ever give him after serving her for nearly five thousand years. Until now her showing any emotion whatsoever was rare enough. "I will make sure her memories and knowledge of you grows dim. I need to leave, someone is coming anyway." She said quietly. Before Perseus could object Aurora had already stated glowing in a silver light before disappearing and the scent of spring filled the air.

Perseus sighed and pulled his sword and turned around. He heard the approching demigod breaking through the woods before he saw her. She was a girl, rather pretty (Looks like Clarisse in the movie.) girl and and the spartan style armor she was clad in fit her. A hoplon hung from her arm and she held a spear in free hand. She froze when she saw the son of Poseidon, holding a glowing bronze sword in his hand. "Who are you!" She demanded but she sounded uncertain. "A shadow from the past." Perseus replied, quoting a tale written by the elda. The girl looked slightly confused. "I am Clarisse daughter of Ares." She inteduced herself. "Welcome to camp Halfbl-" Perseus cut her off. "Knock yourself out." She looked slightly taken aback. "Sorry?" Perseus gave to girl a apologetic smile. "Knock yourself out please?" Clarisse scowled and raised her shield. "I tried to be friendly for once." The daughter of war growled and approched Perseus. Perseus raised his blade to meet her, a smile forming on his lips. It had been over a century that he used his sword out side of a fencing hall. Clarisse carefully jabbed at Perseus with her spear only to meet air. The ancient worrier easily sidestepped.

"Spartens used to be more aggressive." Perseus commented. Just as Clarisse started to answer Perseus attacked. Clarisse realized quickly that her spear was useless in this kind of fight and dropped it before pulling her own sword. The truth was that Perseus was merely testing her. He quickly realized that these modern day demigods were nothing compared to the ones of old in swordplay. Back then hero's dedicated their entire life to serve their country on their battlefield. He was only playing her, knowing that he could end the battle at any moment. "Who are you?" Clarisse pressed forward between gritted teath. Just then Perseus decided to end it. In a unforeseeable speed Percy's sword slashed across Clarisse's bronze shield leaving a inch deep gash in the bronze. Taken of guard by the powerful blow the daughter of Ares stumbled backwards. Perseus kicked hard against the shield, knocking Clarisse to the floor. Before she could do anything the flat of his blade connected with Clarisse's tempel, knocking her out cold.

He pushed his sword back into its sheath and sighed, consulting his options. Perhaps it was time to seek counsile from Chiron.

* * *

**So my friends. This is it for now. I hope you enjoy yourself. Please Review .**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~Annabeth~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Annabeth's fingers closed around mental bar at the top of the wall and pulled herself over the edge. She looked down at Piper who was still ten feet below her. "Hurry up." Annabeth called down. Just as Piper was about to pull herself up another nob lava spilled down from the other half of the wall and nearly roasted Piper. The daughter of Aphrodite swung to the side and grabbed hold of another nob in the wall and pulled herself up. Just then the two walls started shaking and slowly moving together. "Hurry up Lazy pants or you will be reduced to a fleshy pancake." Annabeth cheers her friend on. It would be a pity to loose her over something as stupid as a climbing wall. As Piper struggled father up the wall, dogging lava left right and center the two walls slid coser together. Finally Piper made it with only seconds to spare before the two walls collided. She rolled herself into a ball panting heavily. Her cloths clung to her body, drenched in her sweat. "This is the third and last time I climbed up Are 0this gods forsaken wall." She gasped. Annabeth laughed out loud. "Very well then. We will no longer climb walls. How about a dive in the pool." Piper turned pale. "That is a sixty foot drop Annabeth." She groaned. "And you want to fight monsters? This is like a minimum requirement. You trained for this." Annabeth said and got to her feet. Piper followed her friends example and stood up but staid hunched over.

Piper gazed down at the large pool glittering deep below her. With out the slightest trace of fear Annabeth stepped to the edge with her back to the abise. The air whistled past Annabeth as she decended to the water and as the ground came closer adnellarine rushed through my body. »splash« A cloud of bubbles slowly rose up around Annabeth. After relaxing for a moment in the blissfully cool water Annabeth swam back up to the surface. Annabeth could make out Piper standing on the top of the wall. "Jump already!" Annabeth called up to her friend. Piper hesitated another second before she also jumped. It took only seconds before the screaming girl hit the surface and disspeared. Annabeth frowned, screaming wasn't very heroic.

A few seconds later Piper broke the surface, pain written across her face. Annabeth swam over to Piper worried that she hurt herself during the jump. "Are you alright?" Annabeth asked. "My feet hurt." Piper complained. The two girls swum over to the edge of the pool and left the water.

Piper looked down at her dripping out sports outfit and sighed. "I didn't think about this before jumping." "Chill, you'll be dry in no time." I looked back at the rumbling Lava wall. "I hate that thing." She grumbled. "Should we go to the big house and talk to Chiron." Annabeth decided. "Sorry, but what was the guys name again." Piper asked. Annabeth was just about to give a sharp reply when she realized that she couldn't remember either. There was was something with a guy and it had something to do with Egypt. "Someone wants to keep something secret." Annabeth announced. Piper looked confused, "What makes you think that?" Annabeth gave her a worried look. "I can't remember either!" Piper took a step back, "Maybe we should drop the whole thing." Piper offered half-hearted. She knew Annabeth well enough to know that who ever was messing with their memories had just made things personal for her. Annabeth would get to the bottom of the whole thing, if it was the last thing she did in this world.

"We are going to Chiron now." Annabeth growled agrivated and dragged the dripping wet Piper across the camps. On their way everyone made a wide birth around the daughter of Warfare and the daughter of Aphrodite being dragged after her. The two girls reached the front foot of the old farm house. Annabeth shoved open the door and stepped in dragging Piper after her. The two found Chiron sitting in his magical armchair. He was staring into the crackling fireplace, lost deep in his thoughts. Of course WA Annabeth didn't care. "Chiron!" She called. Chrion jerked out of his daze and looked up. "Annabeth, Piper." He greeted the two girls. Annabeth of course got straight to the point and told the everything she knew, which now wasn't much. How there was something about a dream and she had able to tell me and how both of us didn't remember. Anm t this Chiron seemed uneasy, nearly melancholic, as if already knew everything the Annabeth reported. "So why do you want to go to Egypt exactly? You don't even know what to look for." Chiron finally asked. "For once we need to find out the right questions before seeking out the answers. If we stay here we cannot widen our gaze. Something will turn up, it always does and Egypt does have nice monuments. We won't get board." Piper's mood obviously dropped at this but she didn't want to burst Annabeth's bubble so she staid silent.

"Where would you start looking?" Annabeth paused at this question. "Alexandria..." Annabeth finally decided. "It's been a important center for traid and politics ever since Alexander the Great founded the city. If someone important lived in that pirod of time chances are they passed through Alexandria at some point." Chiron obviously didn't like it but for some reason he slowly nodded. "Okay, so you want to see thw world. I can't see you getting a quest though. The Oracle usually doesn't give proficies to satisfy a desire for adventure. They usually only give proficies if someone actually needs them." Annabeth crossed her arms. "Who said anything about a quest. It was a quest before someone messed with our memories. This is a expedition." Chrion looked grave and just as he started to say something the door flew open and a Satire, Groover burst inside panting. "Steady Groover. What's the matter?" Groover caught his breath. "Two naiads just found Clarisse stumbling through the woods disoriented. She can't remember what happened but it looks like she was attacked." Chiron didn't look too surprised. "Bring her to the infirmary." "She's already is there." Chrion nodded. "We will continue this discussion later." Chiron announced and followed Groover our of the house. Annabeth and Piper gave each other a long look, realizing that they wear asking themselves the same question.

»»»»»»»»»»»»Perseus««««««««««««««

Perseus was standing at the treeline gazing down at the messhall, at the thoughtful looking daughter of Athena to be precise. Once again he was on his lonely watch. He couldn't believe how fast Annabeth had grown. It seemed only yesterday that he and Athena brought her to her mortal family. Now she was already sixteen. Perseus had to admit that he cared deeply for by now. Yet, after sixteen years she still mannaged to surprise him. Perhaps because Perseus hadn't exchanged a word with Annabeth in the last ten years. The other girl, Piper was sitting at her table. She also didn't seem to have much of a apatite. As expected dinner passed like it always did, with put nasty surprises. Finally Perseus spotted Chiron heading back to the big house. Aurora's champion quickly headed down over the field until he caught up with the old centaur.

"Greetings again." Chiron turned around and gave Perseus a stern look. "Did you attack Clarisse." Perseus crossed his arms. "It was a duel. She lossed." Chiron sighed, "I guess you I should be thankful that you didn't kill her."

"I need to know what the girls wanted." Perseus burst out. Chiron shrugged. "They want to undertake a expedition to Egypt." Chiron growled. "And something tells me you will also be paying your old home a visit." Perseus looked at Chrion startled. "What are they doing in Egypt?" Chiron gave Perseus a long look. "I believe they might be looking for you but for some reason they can't remember anything they knew." Perseus groaned. "I need to let them out. It's time for them to see the world." Chiron decided. Perseus nodded slowly. "When do they intend to leave?" Chiron actually grinned. "Knowing Annabeth as soon as possible."

* * *

**Have fun people. This is a short one but here you go. Please Review. **

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, hello people. It's me again. Sorry for the wait. Just a few pointers. I know that most of you are religious and you faiths do play a role in this story. Just don't get hurt and insulted. Especially those that are Muslim. You have proven to be easier to offend over your faith so just relax. I understand that this might be uncomfortable for you because your faith is only a tool and not celestial. Also because your faith hasn't contributed anything positive to this world in the last three or four centuries, after all your faith holds a lot more graceful path than Christiany in this story. While Christiany is a tool or destruction in this story, yours was designed to flourish and preserve. Just go along with it. Ohh and Christians, just relax, we are talking Greek mythology after all and in that universe there isn't much space for your faith.**

**Everything that is written slanted is in ainchent Greek.**

* * *

~~~~~~~Percy~~~~~~

Over the next few days it became very clear that Annabeth meant business. She drilled her friend Piper harder than ever, spent a lot more time than usual pouring over books and yelled at people that annoyed her, a bad habit she had dropped quite a while ago. Finally, about three days later Chiron approched me and told me that Annabeth and Piper planned to leave that very day to the airport.

~~~~~~~~~Annabeth~~~~~~~

Piper and Annabeth were sitting in the back of van on there way to the airport. Piper had her fingers sticking in her ears while Annabeth told Argo, the camps security shief to hurry up. By the time they were ready to leave camp Annabeth had mannaged to lose much sympathy among the campers but of course no one was foolish enough to stick their head out to far. Even Argo, who had known Annabeth for many years was loosing patience. Piper had long since given up all attempts to tame her only friends temperament although even her panties was slowly waining to. "Why is this taking so long?" Annabeth growled at the multi eyed giant.

"We are at the speed limit." Argo explained with a strained voice. The giant adored Annabeth but she was trying even do his patience. Finally they reached JFK airport and Argo helped the two girls pull on their large travel bags out of the van. They bade their farewells and Argo was off. Piper looked at Annabeth expectantly who grinned at her friend, "I think it is time for a little adventure." So they set off into the terminal and checked in. For some reason Annabeth couldn't get rid of the feeling that she was being followed but no matter how often she checked she couldn't spot anyone or anything suspicious. Boarding went with out any incidents before the two girls knew it they were sitting side by side at the window isle of the huge aircraft.

While Piper started out of the window Annabeth was staring at her laptop, resurching the terane and environment she would be working in. Of course Alexandria was the obvious point to start. It was place that united the paths of three once mighty foke. The Greek, Egyptian's, and Roman's had all given the city a legacy. If something intresting was to happen, it would be there. Annabeth knew that most people would start at the pyramids but she wasn't to eager to go there. For one if anyone was expecting them they would likely wait there, it was also easier to loose pursuers in a city then on the dessert but most importantly, Annabeth didn't think the pyramids were to important. They were truly a relict of the past, born from the arrogance and narcissism of ainchent rulers that thought of themselves as gods. No, the logical choise was Alexandria and if that turned out to be fruitless they could surch for a more ainchent center of traid and politics. Historically the places that mortal's massed around, like political and traid capitals were places that the devine also touched. Which God would be so foolish to choose a small group of analphabets that travel around in the desert in small groups? No, they concentrated on those that reached for the stars, those that had the ambition to rival themselves.

Perhaps that was the motivation for the new great religion's that humans believed in today. Perhaps it was out of desperation or jealousy that a group of small and meaningless people declared themselves the chosen people. Perhaps it was because they understood that they would never stand in the devine light of those that had passed. After all what celestial being would take interest in the jews of the ainchent world when they had the Egyptian's to favor. This was a topic that often troubled Annabeth. The rise of the new religions made no sense. The likelihood of some cult growing to bring down the Roman Empire was extremely unlikely. Especially when that said empire unleashed it's rage on it and did it's best to break that cult. That made the appearance of Christiany unlikely to be only chance, to Annabeth it looked as if that new religion was more of a tool, at least in the beginning. It had taken Christiany less then a century to being the Roman empire down which suggested that the moment had a grand architect, one that held a grudge against Rome, and Islam? Islam seemed to have appeared just in time to challenge Christiany when it grew to powerful.

Obviously the Phantom architect had lost controle of his creation because destroying culture and knowledge held no advantages. Annabeth guessed that the architect had lost control of Christianity when it dropped the world into the dark ages, a time of savagery in which knowledge and intellect could get you persecuted. Suddenly Islam appeared out of nowhere. A new center of civilization, one that rather adopted the abilities and achievements that came before it instead of destroying it. One that was tolerant to other cultures and that as a culture easily outshone their counterparts of Europe.

Then the crusades began, probably a product of the jealousy of savages against those that had more than they did. It seemed that Islam had continued to serve as a beacon of civilization until Christiany mannaged to claw itself out of the dark ages, ironically because the religious institution lost a great deal of power. It was likely that then the architect withdrew. Unlike the Christians the Muslims preserved their culture and wisdom until the British dismantled the Muslim world after the first world War. This path made more sense then what most mortal's and even demigods believed it. Although who the architect could be was beyond Annabeth. It was unlikely one of the gods, they were strongest when civilisation burned brightest, even if it was one that didn't warship them. So who could it be? In any case, who knew what mortal's thought of their place among the stars these days.

Only with reluctance did Annabeth put away her laptop after the instance of the fight crew. As the airplane rose into the sky the two unlikely friends found themselves grinning at each other.

~~~~~~~~~~Perseus~~~~~~~

Perseus tried to relax into the seat of the airplane, a few rows behind the girls. As a vessel of Aurora he could walk the world largely unnoticed by the gods so Zeus likely didn't know of his incursion into his territory. Even if he did it was unlikely that Zeus would take action against Perseus. For one quite a few of the gods called themselves his friends and Zeus was unlikely to be eager to draw the rage of Artemis, Aphrodite, Poseidon, and Athena on himself. It was also quite commonly known that Perseus served a premordial or Ainchent, eventhough no one was sure who. In other words he was safe, still he disliked flying greatly.

Percy tried to relax by concentrating on his memories of the city of Val Carid. It was a pitty he had only been able to visit it once. The city was the crown jule of the race that called themselves the Elda or on earth known as elves. It easily outshone anything humans had accomplished, both in magisty and as a political center power. There was a reason why Aurora resided there apart from the fact that her mate and companion was it's creator. Of course he had seen other settlements of the Elda on earth. There was Atlantis for instance, a ainchent Stronghold of the Elda that had been abandoned by the Elda when most of them returned home. The remaining had joined the Greeks and eventually inspired much of their architecture and some of their culture. When a group of humans had tried to claim the ainchent stronghold as their own the remaining Elda had asked Poseidon to help them let the stronghold disspear under the waters so that no human ever learned the secrets of the Elda.

After that the Elda had mixed themselves with the Greek, eventually turned home or in some few cases died. Percy leaned back into the chair and decided to check out the mortal entertainment system, perhaps there would be something in it for him. The flight of course took long and the food was horrible. When the world outside the crewcabin grew dark and Perseus finally fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~Annabeth~~~~~~

Annabeth and Piper had just received her luggage and were walking down to the taxi curve of Alexandria's International airport. It turned out that some god has arranged that the two young ladies got diplomatic immunity, something that could definitely come in handy. "Where are we going?" Piper asked her friend. Grinned Annabeth pulled out a dark gray credit card with a black owl printed on it. "Find the best hotel we can find and then have the royal sweets unlocked for us." Piper smirked, "I've been in more then one expensive sweet thanks to my father. Let's see if you can impress me." Annabeth laughed at this, "Challenge accepted." Finally a cab driver hailed them. The two demi godesses asked the driver for advice and then made their choice. Only moments later they were on their way into the city.

A uncomfortable smile spread in the cab while the driver yelled into his Nokia in Arabic_. "Do you feel like we are being followed too?"_ Piper finally asked in ainchent Greek with unease in her voice. Annabeth nodded, _"I feel it too."_ The two girls through each other uneasy looks_. "This is a ainchent city after all. Perhaps our senses are playing us tricks." "Are we going anywhere today after we reached the hotel."_ Annabeth shook her head_. "No, we don't know this city yet. This evening we plan. Tomorrow we will try to establish what we are looking for."_ Piper gave Annabeth a pained look._ "A great start. We have a nice hotel but apart from that we don't even know werecto start."_ Annabeth laughed,_ "I already have a plan, sadly I don't think you will like it."_ Piper crossed her arms_. "Annabeth?"_ The daughter of Athena only laughed._ "How do you find a predator among a heard?"_ Annabeth asked. Piper shrugged, "How should I know. You are after all the daughter of Athena here." Annabeth smirked_. "You stir up the herd. The one that doesn't fit the picture is your target."_ Annabeth mused. Piper's eyes narrowed, _"What are you saying?"_ Piper asked. _"We cause a great deal of chaos and bring put other players. It's a good think I make a account at Hermes online delivery service. That way I can order Greek fire."_ Annabeth announced. Piper's eyes narrowed, _"What would your target be?"_ Annabeth shrugged. _"A high profile target. Perhaps a mosk or a museum. It has to be something that others would be pashonet about."_ Piper looked at Annabeth sceptically. Of course she understood the cold logic behind Annabeth's strategy. How do you cause panic and outrage in a city full of Muslims? You bomb a mosk. But for once she spotted a flaw in both targets. _"Annabeth, there are a few problems with your targets. Now, I won't debate you on the ethical issues in blowing up a mosk so I will approch it from a tactical point of view. Do you really believe that someone, who would care about us blowing up a mosk would be of interest to us?"_

Annabeth but her lip, _"Didn't consider that. Good thinking."_ Piper nodded, _"And now to the museum. Blowing up a museum is..."_ Annabeth flinched, "_Yeah, okay. Didn't consider that either."_ Suddenly Piper's face brightened up,_ "Perhaps the Museum Idea isn't to bad after all."_ Annabeth raised an eyebrow._ "Annabeth, do you think you would be up for a good old fashioned heist."_ At this Annabeth started grinning, _"I like your way of thinking daughter of Aphrodite."_ Piper sighed in relief. To be honest she didn't like the idea of blowing up a religious center like a mosk. There was a reason why that was considered a capital crime in Piper's opinion. Of course she understood Annabeth's lack of moral concerns. To Annabeth, buildings like Mosks and Churches were meaningless, even a waist of space.

Finally the two girls reached their destination, a huge white palace that was also their hotel. At the drive in hotel employees in crimson uniforms excepted our luggage and we checked in. Piper was slightly surprised that no one took intrest that two western girls were renting the most luxurious sweets Egypt had to offer. Alas, the children of the gods did want to live in style occasionally. A few minutes later the two girls were sitting in the huge luxurious sweet, outfitted with any form of entertainment money could buy. Piper dropped her suite-case and fell onto the bed. "Annabeth, I confess myself impressed." Annabeth grinned as she took out her laptop and dropped down next to Piper. "So, we should go through possible targets. I for one say we should hit the Alexandria National Museum." Annabeth kicked a button and the blueprints appeared on the screen. "I did some research and believe we have a window of opportunity. According to my mother's database they found a old toom or something like that and they invited a small handful of people to witness it being opened. You know, ainchent Egypt nerds and so on. I should be able to sneak into the group with the help of the mist. If I find a tempting object I'll take it with me, if I don't I'll wreck some hell and find something else big." Piper nodded, eventhough she considered stealing as something wrong even she found the idea of a museum highst rather entertaining.

"How will you get out?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow."Ohh Yankees cap, I forgot. What will I be doing?" Annabeth sighed, "Unfortunately I only have one Yankees cap or I would let you come with me so you will have to just enjoy the displays unless..." Piper looked at Annabeth blankly, "Unless what?" At this Annabeth's eyes glinted. "Unless something intresting happens." Piper nodded. Joining a group of geeks would have been a problem for Piper anyway. Annabeth, with her intellect could just pretend that she spent most of her life obsessing over Egypt and other things like that but Piper, she would have a much bigger problem blending in. "Sounds alright." The two girls checked the TV but we're disappointed to find out that most or the channels were in Arabic. "Should we go and eat dinner?" Annabeth finally asked. Piper nodded, "Sounds good. I saw a restaurant downstairs that looked very good."

~~~~~~~~~Perseus~~~~~~~~~~~~

Perseus looked in disbelief at the hotel the girls had chosen. They had found the most expensive place in a one thousand mile radius. Of course he suspected that this was Annabeth's idea. After all the years he knew her Annabeth still managed to surprise him on a regular basis. "Is this over your budget?" A voice asked. Percy looked around surprised and spotted a about ten year old girl standing next. Her skin was fair, her hair silky black and her eyes emerald green and she was to graceful and beautiful to be human. "You kind of turn of a lot more then usual." The premordial met Perseus's gaze. "I feer I am restless.", she admitted. "It's strange. In the past, when I came to Egypt I was greated by the Pharoah and his entire court. When I agreed to serve in his court I got all the luxuries amagiable." Aurora gave him a sly smile. "Yes, I remember. You lived in the palace. A proud number of young ladies lived at your disposal...and you started a romance with the pharaohs daughter. Now on the othethand..." Perseus nodded. "Alas, I have arranged a stay for you at this very place. Be carful, try not to clash with the house of light. Ohh and I would advise you to visit the National Museum tomorrow." Perseus smiled. "You have my thanks." Aurora folded her hands, "Ohh I also got you this." She pulled a dark blue credit card out of her pocket. "This could help you along. If there is one thing I learned about humans, in every time, in every age a persons budget is a critical factor their success in their lives.

* * *

**So, hi. What's up. This is it for now. Please Review. **

**Winter Wolf over and out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I trust you had fun with this. This is the first real action in this**

**story and I hope you liked it. Annabeth will make a few enemies in**

**this chapter.**

* * *

~~~~~~~Annabeth~~~~~

Annabeth stood in front of the bathroom door tapping her foot. She was

ready for her day. Her knife was hidden in her backpack and she was wearing

a camp Half-Blood shirt and short-cut jeans. Of course she didn't care

about local costumes. "Piper, where are you?", she yelled, slowly loosing

her patience. In Annabeth's opinion taking more than fifteen minutes in the

bathroom to get ready was inexcuseable. "Relax Annabeth!", Piper yelled

back. Annabeth crossed her arms. After what felt like hours to Annabeth but

probably hasn't been more than a few seconds, the door unlocked and Piper

came out with a towel wrapped around her waist. "Stop bugging me.", Piper

complained. When she saw how impatient Annabeth was, she groaned and walked

over to the bed they were sharing.

Although the two girls had two connected rooms, they ended up sleeping in

the same bed. Piper dropped her towel and pulled on some shorts. Piper hid

away Katoptris in her handbag and the two girls left the huge, luxurious

room. They took the elevator downstairs and headed straight to the buffet.

The restaurant was mostly empty, only a handful of western and a few rich

Arabs were eating breakfast. Most heads turned to the two girls. Annabeth

found it amusing to read in the faces of the people around her. The older

western women looked at Annabeth and Piper with jealousy, the younger with

distrust. Some of the men ignored them, but the rest were undressing the

two girls with their eyes. The Arabic men, most of them garbed in

traditional clothing, were looking at the two girls with blank hatred and

disgust, but Annabeth didn't care. The more progressive ones didn't seem to

mind them at all. To her, these people were barely more than shadows,

unworthy of a second thought. Piper on the other hand felt very

self-conscious.

The two girls ate breakfast together, however, this time it was Piper who

insisted that Annabeth hurried up. Having so many eyes on them bothered her

greatly, which she thought was strange seeing as she grew up with a famous

father. Finally the two girls had finished. They shouldered their

backpacks and headed to the main reception were they asked the man manning

the reception to call a taxi. A few minutes later they were back on their

way to Alexandria. Annabeth's thoughts were with the two jars of Greek

fire, hidden away in styrophome cylinders and all the possibilities they

presented. Piper was of course as nervous as ever. To both girls, the drive

into the city felt like an eternity, but finally they reached the museum

with its old-fashioned architecture and white facades. The two girls paid

their driver and stared at the building. "So,...", Piper started. "We've

arrived two hours ahead of time. Perhaps we could enjoy the exhibition

before things get interesting.", Annabeth suggested. Piper shrugged. "Isn't

there anything else we could do?" Annabeth shook her head. "No, not

really." So the two joined the stream of tourists into the building, bought

tickets and pretended to be normal tourists.

~~~~~~~Perseus~~~~~~

Perseus decided that Aurora being bored had quite a few major perks. For

once, she was able to transport him and herself from A to B within seconds.

For another, she was quite good company. Something he had lacked over the

last few years. That and that Perseus could walk through the museums

security without anyone noticing them. All in all, it seemed that no one

spared them a second look or simply didn't seem to deem them any

importance. Aurora's behavior also amused him. If he hadn't known her, he

would have never believed that she was easily the oldest being on earth.

Aurora seemed not to be able to get enough from her surroundings, laughing

at things no mortal human would laugh about. She kept pointing out magical

traps and curses the house of life had cast to protect the things stored in

the building. Some of the spells were rather cruel, but they only seemed to

amuse the premordial. She seemed like an entirely different person.

Finally Percy spotted the two girls walking through the exhibition. Piper

seemed to be genuinely enjoying the museum, but Annabeth's attention was

elsewhere. She was memorizing every inch of the building, remembering where

things were. Annabeth Chase was obviously formulating a "battle plan",

something that didn't seem to interest Aurora in the slightest. She was

more interested in the fact that humans wasted their time staring at

ancient mummies and insisted in discussing the matter. The highlight for

Percy was when he discovered the mummy of a guy he used to know. Finally,

when Aurora cared to mention that Annabeth was carrying two jars filled

with Greek fire did Percy get a few points in what kind of thing Annabeth

was planning. Percy stepped close to Piper and Annabeth and listened into

their conversation, which was being held in ancient Greek.

It was strange to be so close to Annabeth. Although they had never

exchanged a word, Perseus cared deeply for the daughter of Athena. Her

friend, Piper, also seemed alright. "Okay, I have to get going.", Annabeth

said to her friend. Piper nodded, "I guess I'll just go outside and do

stuff." Annabeth smirked, "Just be at the place I told you to be." With

that Annabeth turned around and walked off. Perseus looked around and saw

that Aurora was investigating a group of teenagers with an iPad. She would

definitely be fine on her own. Perseus walked after Annabeth back to the

reception. Once there, she snapped her fingers and Perseus could feel the

mist being twisted. "I am from the Columbia University and was invited to

the examination of the new artifacts.", she told one of the men at the

reception. His eyes glazed over. "Yes, you are. You should wait here. The

others will be along shortly." Annabeth nodded and sat down on a bench.

Finally a hand-holding couple approached, no older than Annabeth, who also

looked confused. One of them was a tall black male with short hair and,

judging by his body, he did some fencing. The other was a girl with a

haircut like Cleopatra had used to wear, but this girl was Arabic. She was

very pretty. Nearly as pretty as Annabeth, but that was only Perseus's

opinion, although if he had met that girl in ancient Egypt, he might have

taken more interest in her. The most interesting part was that Perseus

could tell that these two younglings were from the house of life. They both

wore cotton clothing and had Egyptian amulets. They also smelled like

wizards. The man at the reception introduced them to Annabeth as Carter

Kane and Zia Rashid and Annabeth shook the hands of both wizards.

Finally a researcher from the museum approached them and when everyone had

introduced themselves and Annabeth once again manipulated the mist without

Zia or Carter noticing it and the man greeted Annabeth as if had known

Annabeth for years. Annabeth somehow knew beforehand that the man name was

Mark Train because she called him with it. "So, Ms Rashid, Ms Chase, Mr.

Kane, would you kindly follow me?" The three teenagers followed the man

across the entrance hall and through a side door. From there Perseus didn't

dare to follow. He had no wish to teat the limits of Aurora's little spell.

~~~~~~Annabeth~~~~~~

Annabeth studied the two teenagers and the man, formulating and casting

aside battleplans. Annabeth decided she would take out the man first, then

Zia would take a involuntarily nap and finally she would concentrate on

Carter as hard and brutal as possible. Carter was quite athletic and a lot

more heavy than Annabeth and Annabeth had no interest in giving Carter a

chance to use his advantage. It would be have to be quick, ruthless, and

painful. Finally the the small group entered a research lab. Artifacts were

spread out on brightly lit tables, very expensive looking artifacts. "None

of the usual experts have studied these artifacts so far and we thought we

would give you the chance to get some practice. You all know the rules, be

careful. I'll leave you alone, there are other things that require my

attention."

The three teenagers nodded and started examining the pieces of artwork

wishing that the Eyptians could have just written a few books. That would

have made many things a lot easier for her but no, they just had to throw

around and loose artifacts left, right, and center that would only annoy

future children of Athena.

"Annabeth, what do you make of this?", the Arabic girl called over. The

daughter of Athena joined the other girl and found her looking at a jule

entrusted dagger covered in hieroglyphics and a graceful slanted script. It

was quite beautiful in fact. "It's a dagger." Annabeth pointed out. Zia

rolled her eyes, "Obviously, but this style of hieroglyphics is dated to

about five thousand years ago. That form of script wasn't invented too much

later.", she pointed out. Annabeth shrugged, "Perhaps the Egyptian dude

decided to write old-fashioned." Zia gave Annabeth a incredulous look. "Do

you perhaps recognize the other script by any chance? It looks graceful.", she

asked. Annabeth studied the dagger. Although the writing style did ring

some bell deep in her mind she decided that she definitely couldn't place it.

"Nothing, this is new." Zia nodded and the two girls continued studying the

artifacts until...well, until Annabeth got bored. The daughter of Athena

wanted to get things started but this place was way to secluded. On the other hand

there weren't too many mortal's around that had to worry about collateral

damage. She looked at the two other teenagers, who were bowed over some

scroll, talking in hushed voices. She rolled her shoulders and slowly stepped

closer to the two. She would take Zia out first and then take down Carter.

_(I'll do first person pov now.)_

I slowly walked up to the two lovebirds, careful to stay relaxed. Now things

had to go fast. In one fluent moment I smashed Zias face down on the table

nearly as hard as I could. Zia slid from the table to the floor and stayed

on the ground motionless, blood dripping from her face. Carter yelled and

rage and surprise and swung a fist at me. It wasn't hard to duck under the

blow and get a good leverage on his arm. I let my fist swing upwards into

the teenagers armpit and forced his arm down simultaneously. With a loud

crack the arm cracked out of its joint and Carter screamed out loud. I

twisted around and smashed my heel behind his knee. Carter groaned and fell

to his knees. A heartbeat later I was behind him and hand my arm locked

around his throat in a strangle hold. I flexed my arm and held tightly.

Although Carter was in a hopeless position he put up a pretty decent

struggle but I held tight and after a few seconds Carter went limp. That

went surprisingly well. I looked around and grabbed the dagger that was

lying on the table. Then I kicked over some of the artifact covered tables

and left the room in a hurry.

_(okay. 1 person so isn't working out for me right now.)_

Annabeth sprinted down the hallway. She made the spontantaneous decision to

take a detour and ran up a flight of stairs and then down two hallways

before she reached a metal double door. As if she were a mere

ghost, Annabeth slipped through the door and melted back into the crowds of

tourists. Annabeth decided that she hadn't had made nearly enough damage. A

small dagger? That was nothing! Annabeth stepped into the wing of the museum that

was reserved to Islamic art. This great period of culture had brought

forward no more then a few colorful wallrugs. Nothing compared to what

everyone else had accomplished. But this was her idea of a beautiful target

and there weren't to many people around, only a small Arab family who was

staring at the blond, obviously western girl with suspicion. They were

right to be suspicious because Annabeth pulled out her rucksack and dropped

to her knees. Annabeth pulled out the clay jar and set it on the ground. It

must have been obvious the Annabeth's intentions were less than admirably

because they hurriedly left the room. Annabeth placed the jar on the floor

and pulled her backpack on it. Then she hit the fuse with the butt of her

new dagger and started running. Annabeth knew that she only had seconds

before the entire room was consumed by a nice ball of Greek fire. Just as

Annabeth reached the main stairs an explosion ripped through the air

sending her tumbling to the foor along with all the other tourists. The air

grew thick and hot as the Greek fire escaped the clay vase.

The daughter of Athena was the first to be on her feet again and while the

mortal's were still recovering from their shock she was already sprinting

through the building. Annabeth's skin started tingling. The daughter of

Athena didn't hesitate to trust her instincts and rolled forward. A

fireball shot over her and exploded against the wall. Mortal's screamed in

panic and alarms started blaring. When Annabeth was in a crouching

position she looked around. There she saw her, that Zia Rashid girl. The

Arabic girl was bleeding across her face and looked pretty battered up but

in her hand she was wielding a staff and a boomerang. The top of the staff

was lit up with a blazing fireball. "Surrender to the house of life!", Zia

cried. "How about an automatic no?", Annabeth called again. Suddenly there

was a large crunching noise and two stone sphinx came to life.

~~~~~~~~~~Percy~~~~~~~~

Perseus was watching the showdown between the daughter of Wisdom and

Warfare and the mage from a floor above. He was leaning against a marbel

railing not touched by the screaming mortal's. The situation wasn't in

Annabeth's favor but he had already learned the she was full of surprises.

Annabeth danced and weaved through a volley of fire balls that the

magician sent in her direction with a nearly taunting grace, every one of

them missing their mark. The two sphinxes tried to circle around and

outflank Annabeth but it appeared that she hadn't forgotten about them. Out

of the blue Annabeth charged one of the stone animals. Being the predictor

that it was, the other sphinx charged after Annabeth. The first Sphinx was

obviously surprised at the Greeks frontal attack and didn't react. The

second Sphinx was closing quickly on to Annabeth and just as it seemed as she

would be squashed between the two stone guardians, Annabeth dropped to the

floor and slid under the first sqhinx. With a loud crack that was audible

over the screams and bearing alarms the Sphinxes collided and broke to

pieces.

Annabeth enemy was obviously no fool. By now she had realized that although

her opponent was obviously no match for her as a magician she was no novice

fighter either. The mage was now more carful with her magic and didn't fire

random fireballs anymore. Just then the dark-skinned boy joined the first

magician holding what looked like the crook and flail of Rah. Perseus

frowned and readied himself to step in. "Yield, you fought well but you

can't best the house of light and it's pharaoh!" The Arabic girl cried out

and shot a fireball at Annabeth to underline her threat. "What's going on?",

the new boy yelled what to Perseus seemed to be a foolish question.

Annabeth took cover behind marble collumn. "Let history be the judge of

that!", Annabeth yelled back. Just then did Percy notice the jule entrusted

dagger in Annabeth's hand. The daughter of Athena tossed the dagger up and

caught it by the blade, her movements full of purpose. Annabeth was about

to attack and she had weighted her ranged weapon. Until now Annabeth had

been passive, only fending off the magicans attacks but now she intended to

respond with deadly force, something her opponents were obviously not

expecting. In one deadly elegant moment Annabeth spun out of the pillars

cover and sent the dagger on its way with an accuracy that Perseus would

not have believed possible.

When the dagger hit it's mark a shocked silence spread throughout the hall,

the only sound were the sirens of approaching emergency vehicles. The fire

blazing on the magicans wand died and she looked down at the blade that had

pearsed her torso in surprise. She had never seen the attack coming. The

girls knees gave away and she would have collapsed if the boy hadn't caught

her. The boy seemed to forget everything around him, not even checking on

their adversary. Even if he had, he would have found her to be gone.

Annabeth had used the moment of confusion to pull on her Yankees cap and

turn invisible.

~~~~~~~ Annabeth Chase ~~~~~~~~

Emergency vehicles were gathering in front of the museum and the fire

department was preparing to engage the raging green flames that were

consuming the wing of the museum in which Annabeth had detonated her Greek

fire. Annabeth casually passed through the police barricade and walked down

the street to the market place were she found Piper leaning against a wall

with her arms crossed. Annabeth pulled of her cap of invisibility when she

reached Piper. "That was you.", Piper nodded at the museum. "Who else?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Where is your loot?" Annabeth shrugged. "Threw it

at someone. Let's get the hades out of here."

* * *

**This is it for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because writing it took**

**longer then expected. I think I deserve a review. How about this, everyone**

**who can review will Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out**


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~~Annabeth~~~~~~~~~

Instead of heading back to the hotel directly Annabeth and Piper explored the city for a few hours. Annabeth insisted in visiting important historical locations. In truth she only wanted to examine the architecture but she excused it as resurch to Piper. On their way Annabeth described what had happened in the museum and her encounter with the mages. Piper was a bit worried that Annabeth had possibly fatally wounded someone but she accepted that it was nessisary. Annabeth's opponent hadn't exactly played nice either. "So, what now?" Asked Annabeth as the two girls sat down at a fountain. "We wait and see how things play out." Annabeth decided.

Piper nodded, not being able to find any reason not to. What else could they do, blow more things up?

~~~~~~~~~Sadie~~~~~~~~

Sadie and Walt were sitting around in a deck chair on the balcony of the twenty first nome with nothing to do for once. Everyone had agreed on calling the Walt-Anubis duo Walt. Felix ran out of the main house followed by a group of penguins. "Go away Felix." Sadie yelled. She had no intrest in little kids butting into her half date. "Why?" The younger mage wined. "Because your a little boy. Go do homework and stuff." Walt sat up and gave Felix a annoyed look. "Felix, really?" Suddenly Carter's loud panicked voice came from downstairs. "Help! Where is Jaz?" Sadie's good mood faded and the two got up and ran into the house. A number of the innishiaids had gathered around Carter and a girl that was lying on the floor. It was Zia and she was covered in blood. "What-" She was knocked aside by Jaz who hurried to the wounded girl. "Give me some space." The healer jelled. When the other kids backed off Sadie saw the jule and rune encrusted dagger, burried to the hilt in Zia's chest. Carter's girlfriend was very pail and breathing very shallow.

"We need to move her to the infirmary! Somebody call Bast now." Our Wise healer ordered. The next minute were filled with confusion and panic in which Zia was loaded on a stretcher and moved into the infirmary and Carter was forced to stay outside, something that caused him much anguish. We found ourself waiting in the main room, everyone staring at Carter. "What happened?" Walt finally asked. "Well as you know they found a set of of Artifacts in the valley of kings and we were invited to inspect them by the museum mannaged before the usual people get their hands on them." Sadie as usual butted in. "Get to the point!" She cried out. "Patience, patience! It turned out that the museum had invited someone from a university in California. A girl named Annabeth Chase." Everyone stared at him. "At first she seemed to be a normal girl, except that she was, you know beautiful and smart." I rolled my eyes. "Zia style girl?" Carter shook his head. "No, smarter, harder perhaps. At first she seemed like a usual girl. We inspected a few things. Then she attacked us!" Walt raised an eyebrow. "How did Zia get stabbed and how did the girl get away. I assume you didn't kill her." At this Carter looked a bit embarrassed. "It wasn't a fight. She caught us of guard. That Annabeth girl smashed Zia's face on the table and knocked her out cold." Carter continued. "And you?" Felix asked. Carter described how that Annabeth girl had overpowered him and subdued him with a chokehold.

Sadie would have loved to tease him about this but even she saw that this was nothing to tease anyone about. Carter and Zia had crossed paths with a extremely skilled fighter and were caught of guard. "Well when I woke up I just saw Zia running out of the room and I tried to follow her. I was still a bit queezy and that slowed me down. When I finally caught up Zia was fighting that girl. Two sphinxes were already down and Zia was shooting fireballs at her." "What was the girl doing? She was a mage, right?" Carter shook his head, "If she was she didn't use it. She kept dodging Zia's attack. I guess she didn't really want to kill anybody but when I approched she must have gotten desperate because she threw that dagger at Zia and hit her. That was the last time at saw her. After that I brought Zia here." Carter finnished. He looked down at his feet. "It's not your fault." Sadie tried to comfort her brother. "We will catch the girl right?" Alyssa asked. Sadie decided to take charge for once, "Yes Alyssa, we will find them."

~~~~~~~~Piper~~~~~~~

Piper would have never guessed that she would suffer from boredom the days after the minor incident with the Greek fire. The Egyptian police as it turned out had no clue what had actually happened in the museum. Apparently there was no explanation at how that fire came to exist in the way it did. Anyway, Piper realized that Annabeth had no real plan of what to do now. They had played their card. In Annabeth's defense she did find a preoccupation and that was to visit libraries and spend hours hunched over books which wasn't exactly entertaining in Piper's point of view. "When we went on this quest I didn't think I would get bored at some point." Piper finally announced, sitting on the bed. Annabeth looked up from her book, "That?" She demanded slightly defensive. PiPsr shrugged, "I want something interesting to happen." She complained. Annabeth gave her a slightly hurt look and Piper felt bad emidietly. "Be careful what you whish for." Annabeth said so quiet that Piper could barely make out the words.

* * *

**This is a very short Chapter but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


End file.
